<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tale of two siblings by MarUmiWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665333">Tale of two siblings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites'>MarUmiWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of quaratine [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Data of a novel I want to publish, Gen, all made up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of quaratine [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tale of two siblings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life and Death. Two universal truths. It doesn't matter your country of birth, your believings, your sexuality, your gender, and even how successful you were in life. Neither matters if you're good or bad. You are born, grow up, have a life, and finally, you die. Doesn't matter if you're a human, an animal, or a plant. Even stars have their way to die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Long ago, when the whole universe was created, life and death were created too, as two cosmical entities, being the only intelligent creatures in existence. If we can call them creatures. They were represented by a black hole for the death, and the mysterious, yet only theorized, white hole for the life. Both of them wandered in the universe for who knows how long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, they found a planet unlike the others. They fell with the shape of two little meteors only to examine it. With that move, they activated the cycle of life and death in that planet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As creatures evolved, they changed their appearances too, but their realtionship wasn't like before. While the life created and evolved creatures, the death took them away. They argued constantly, in the ways of communication of the creatures in the planet. Once, their fight was that big, that the death destroyed most of the creatures the life created.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since that day, they haven't seen each other again. The life left their duties to the randomness of the universe, while the death dedicated their existence to collect the dead, and to teach the newly gods that appeared. All those gods knew that the death was a genderless cosmic creature, but none knew about the sibling they had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In our times, the death is known as Death by all the other gods and magical creatures, and chose to be referred as a man. He's represented by a very skinny and pale man, dressed in a big black robe with a hood, which holds an scythe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The life simply vanished. They're still around, but remains hidden. They took the shape of a black old man, dressed in a huge white robe. But isolating itself from everything, they didn't know how they should look like. Their skin is dark as coal, and their hair is white for the age. They hide in deserted lands, trying to not find any living creature, not wanting to be found.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But there was a thing both siblings shared, and couldn't hide. Their deep blue eyes, like the cosmos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>